Mon Ange
by Cheshire Kit
Summary: AUClorith with a hint of Squffie. Cloud, a demon of the night hunted for his crimes, meets a simple bartender called Aerith. As he falls in love with her, the need for him to have her grows. Valentine's Day seems like the perfect opportunity. Waffy, 2sh
1. Part I

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any Final Fantasies or anything of that nature.

AN: Its….VALENTINE'S DAY! HOORAY! I LOVE this holiday!

And if one more poser-emo person comes up to me and says it's a stupid holiday, I'm going to CRUSH them with my power! Just because you're incapable of happiness and joy doesn't mean you have to destroy my enthusiasm!

I don't have a boyfriend. I've never had a boyfriend. But I love love, if that makes any sense. I love watching couples in the park, so engrossed with themselves that nothing else matters; men trying not to be awkward around their girls so they appear to be tough; all of that stuff.

I don't care about you rich white girls who think that your life is the worst in the entire world, because IT COULD BE WORSE, and you're just too engrossed in SELF-LOATHING that you can't see that! (Example- your parents really DIDN'T understand you and you really WERE the only one in the world, like those poor kids orphaned in the tsunami.) Bitches.

Remember-Depression is a disease, not a trend. -

WHEW! (Can you tell I've had a trying weekend?)

Seriously, though. Girls ages 10-16, don't confuse love for lust. Guys, don't take advantage of your girls. Emo people-shut the hell up and stop trying to explain to me why I should feel pity for you because you need the sympathy points. You're not alone, no matter how much you want to be. Get over it.

SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG AN, BUT I'M FUMING! HAVE FUN READING THE FIC! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

FIC STARTS HERE:

CheshireKit presents:

Mon Ange

Part I/II

He was a monster.

Some said he was incapable of feeling any emotion except hatred and bloodlust. Hundreds hunted him for revenge, bounty-perhaps both. One way or another, he was always on the run. And be it hell or high water, he was always able to survive with his cold, empty eyes gazing into the night.

Traveling from world to world, he thrived on nothingness. He claimed no innocence, nor sought forgiveness for his crimes. Hardly speaking a word, few who had laid eyes on him had known what they had seen.

Some called him the fallen angel; a nickname based upon a black wing that appeared on his back when in desperate times of need.

Messy blonde hair stuck up in every direction; he made no attempt to tame the locks no matter how much people stared. What they saw more than his messed up hair and cold, icy eyes was the enormous sword strapped on his back. It had to be the size of him at least.

Yet in fear, the world remained silent.

His final distorted feature was his hand. A golden metal claw stood in place where there was once a hand. Each digit was as sharp as a falcon's talons, gleaming in the moonlight as he walked down the starlit streets.

This was how it was in every town. Traveling only by night, he drew much more fearful attention to him. His intention, of course, was to shut out the world and be alone. This helped.

It was upon this particular night that his routine was broken; as usual, he headed towards the bar closest to him and one that appeared to be almost empty. Being such an early time in the morning, the bar was apparently almost closed. He headed inside.

As he normally did, he sat down in a shadowy corner, hoping not to draw attention to himself. He doubted that if anyone saw the stain of blood on his collar they would hesitate to call the police. Covering it as best he could, he waited.

Now, my friends, this is where things all began to change. When he went into a bar, normally he would go up and get his own drink. He would order it when he was good and ready, then after paying would retract into the shadows to enjoy the feeling of liquor heading down his throat.

Not in the bar of Traverse Town.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like something?"

His eyes trailed up, glowing in the darkness, and meeting with a pair of green orbs. They were sparkling with happiness, as if everything in the world was going perfectly. The moment he saw her he knew that she had to be his.

Her brown hair was tied back in a messy braid, and she had a stain on her right cheek from a bit of dirt. She was not what most people would consider beautiful; when she smiled her eyes squinted just a bit too much, and she was a little too tall for most men's tastes. She was curvy, he'd admit to himself; though a bit lacking in the chest it seemed to suit her fine. Her hips were a little large, but none the less he found her gorgeous.

Never before had he ever really stopped to look at a woman. Sure, he'd had his way with many before he'd take what he really needed, blood, but he had never seen a woman with such a feeling. His breath hitched in his throat, and his eyes widened. His unusually small vocabulary became even smaller as he could not seem to find his voice.

She looked at him strangely. Light seemed to radiate from her, showering him in a feeling of peace he knew he could never have.

"Um…sir? May I get you anything?"

He seemed to snap out of his state and shook his head. She smiled slightly at him, starting to move away. Her eyes never met his, and she blushed slightly.

"Uhm…well…are you sure?"

He remained silent for a moment, but shook his head. She seemed to lighten up as he muttered the name of a drink. Her smile lit up the room as she nodded and headed off.

Moments later she came back with the drink in hand. She handed it to him and hesitated.

"May I…sit here for a moment?"

He looked at her strangely, but nodded once. What harm could it do? She was of course, tired, and probably wanted just a bit of company. It was not like they'd never see each other again anyway.

She began to talk about anything and everything. She just spoke, not bothered by the fact he wasn't responding with words. Whenever he nodded, her smile brightened a bit more and the blush on her cheeks seemed to grow just a bit.

Not once did he speak. He watched her in amusement, shock, and confusion. She sat there, talking to him as if he were a normal human. As if his past suddenly meant nothing, and he was forgiven for everything.

When it was time for the bar to close, she seemed almost sad. He looked at her pretty face for a moment. Finally, with his gloved hand, he reached over and brushed away the smudge of dirt. He felt a shudder run through her, and her face became warm.

She looked up at him, her green eyes getting lost in his. He turned away and broke the connection, much to her sadness. She sighed and reached for her coat.

"Well then, goodnight sir. I hope I'll see you again?"

He looked down at her again, not saying anything. She beamed up at him as a child would, innocence and obliviousness evident. He gave her no sign he'd ever be back; he merely walked away.

Her smile stayed in his mind for the entire night. Creeping into an alley behind a hotel, he settled himself in behind a stack of boxes. The feeling of his cold hand on her warm cheek; her voice chattering on and on about nothing; the bright look in her eyes. He tried relentlessly to rid her of him, but he decided he could see her again. He should see her again.

He wanted to.

-

"Yuffie, can you get me that?"

The short, raven haired girl sighed and threw Aerith a rag from under the counter. She glanced at her friend; she had been glancing at the door all night, as if expecting someone.

"What's up, Aerith? Falling in love with the door, perhaps?"

Aerith laughed at her companion, cleaning a glass and shaking her head.

"I don't know, Yuffie. Last night…some guy came into the shop…I don't know why, but he seemed so lonely and sad…I acted like an idiot."

Her last words surprised Yuffie, and she looked at her friend. A look of frustration was on her face.

"I didn't know what to do, so I sat down and started to just…talk. About everything! He must have thought of me as just a child…"

She blushed, recalling the feeling of his strangely and inhumanly cold hands against her face. It had made her shudder so, the small contact making her entire body to convulse.

"Good lord, Aerith. That poor guy must have ran from this place, never to come back!"

"Yuffie!" Aerith looked up at her friend, grinning half heartedly. What if she HAD scared him off? What if he never came back? She couldn't explain it, but she…she wanted him to return. She wanted to talk to him, and she wanted him to talk back.

The door opened, and Aerith's head shot up to it. She was a bit disheartened to see it wasn't the man from the night prior, but her heart leaped when she saw who it was. She heard a gasp from beside her.

"SQUALL!"

Her young comrade, on the other hand, lunged over the counter with a bright grin on her face. The seemingly emotionless man said nothing but opened his arms to the squealing girl, tightly enclosing her in an embrace when she finally reached him. His hands ran up and down her back, holding her tiny frame closer, planting kisses everywhere in his hair.

Aerith grinned at the man, who merely nodded at her before returning his attention to the girl before her. She was talking, and he seemed to sooth her down from her hysterics.

"Its ok…its ok…I'm back to stay this time…"

Aerith beamed at the now ex-marine, who had until then been engaged in combat somewhere south. Yuffie had been worried sick when he had said he had to leave. It was great to see that indeed he was alright as his letters had said.

"Welcome home, Squall. Here-a drink, perhaps? Water?"

He nodded, pulling Yuffie towards the bar. She had her arms tightly wound around his midsection, her face buried into his shoulder. Aerith could hear her chanting 'I love you' over and over again.

Aerith glanced yet again hopelessly at the door. Nothing. She sighed in defeat, getting Squall his drink.

For a long time they spoke of the man's journeys. They spoke of what he had missed, and all the while Yuffie never let his grip cease on him. Finally, the dup left Aerith to close up. A disappointed Aerith began to do so.

It was midnight when the door opened again. Aerith's eyes widened and her smile brightened, the feeling of her stomach doing flips taking her attention away from Squall and onto the figure in the doorway.

The man from the night before.

He sat in the same seat, and she felt his eyes upon her while she moved towards him. She hurried towards him.

"Hello again, sir! Would you like a drink?"

Again, she sat and talked with him. She spoke of anything she could think of-trying to distract him and prolong his stay. For the first time, in the middle of her rantings, he spoke.

"You name."

She was stunned at the interruption, and looked at him strangely. He looked away from her, and repeated the command.

"Your name. What…is it."

The only words he had spoken to her besides his order. His deep, masculine voice mad her shudder. It had an odd effect on her; her heart sped up and it seemed to cut into her soul.

"I-I'm Aerith" she answered, a bit flustered.

Aerith…a perfect name for a perfect angel, he thought. The word sounded like music…a prayer…peace itself. It made him feel strange.

Choosing to stay in Traverse Town, as it was eternally twilight, had its advantages. One of which was this girl. He knew he needed her. He wanted her. He craved her.

"And you? Do you have a name? I mean, of course you have a name, but what are you called?"

He debated on whether or not he should tell her at first. Finally his mind gave in.

"Cloud."

She stared at him in awe. Cloud. Such a deceiving name for such a strange person. Cloud. The word flew around in her head. Beautiful.

"Cloud? That's…a very nice name"

"As is yours, madame."

She blushed, her heart fluttering at the playful manner in which he spoke. It was then, as luck would have it, that she first noticed his hand. Her eyes widened when she saw it, and he felt self conscious, and cursed himself.

Instead of fleeing as even his mother had, she looked back up at him with a bright smile.

"Now then, where was I…"

-

From that night on, it became a routine. He would come into the bar at midnight, and she would speak with him. Few times he would respond, but he did so as he became more and more comfortable with her. She didn't mind that he had no hand, nor that he hardly responded to her in words.

A month passed by, and finally February came upon them. The days hurried on, and he made sure to stop by every day to hear her tales. Yuffie and Squall were attached at the hip.

Cloud had left behind his killing streak in hope of finding a real home. He liked it there; the eternal lack of daylight kept him at peace, and the fact that Aerith was there of course.

It was on February 12 that things took yet another change.

Aerith spoke of Valentine's Day fondly. She had said she never really had a previous boyfriend, but she dreamed of a guy who could give her chocolates and read her poems and bring her roses and teddy bears or something like that.

She spoke with such fondness that an idea came to him. He had begun to settle down in Traverse Town. It was amazing how much his angel had changed him. She had made him partially human again. He felt things now. The last time he had tried to kill, he felt guilt.

It was a start.

This Valentine's Day was his chance. He could give her the presents she wanted. In return, he hoped, she could give him the love he had been denied for these long years. She could give him a second chance at life. He'd do anything she wanted; go anywhere she wanted to.

The emotions he had grown for her were alarming to him at first. Such strong feelings had been awakened and spread like fire inside of him. It was driving him mad. He didn't want any other man touching her; hell, he didn't want them listening to her angelic voice. He hated it when anyone LOOKED at her!

He wanted her. He needed her. And Valentine's Day was the perfect opportunity to prove it.

-

End Part I

-

DAMN that was long! PHEW! Took a while to type! So, y'all, REVIEW! Part II coming tomorrow, alright? SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED! PLEEEEASE REVIEW!

Generously,

-Kit -


	2. Part II

Disclaimer- Its not mine. Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get the fk over it.

AN: Welcome, welcome, welcome to Part II in my Clorith!

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO UPDATE! WWAAAAA!

Lots of things going on. And I'm at a lack of reviews! Waaa!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO:

Golden heart 

My one and only reviewer for this fic. Thanks so much for your raving review; this chapter's out to you-

Sorry about my lack of being here. Lots of stuff to do! I'm in three choirs (not counting the crappy one at the school) and the play Robin Hood, and my time is being absorbed like a sponge! My apologies!

Also, I understand that things may be a bit unclear, but the focus is not on Cloud's past or the monster that he is. Its more focusing on his renewal, if that makes sense. If not, enjoy the waff!

THANKS AGAIN, GOLDEN HEART- (hail to the Clorith!)

ANYWAY! On with PART II

CheshireKit presents:

Mon Ange

Part II/II

-

February 13

10:00 PM

-

He was in trouble.

As much as he was pumped up to confessing to Aerith his love for her, he had never felt love before. Therefore, having no experience whatsoever, he was about as prepared as a blind man on a tightrope.

Walking around, making sure to keep a certain appendage on his back hidden, he looked around at people. The majority of them were men, looking in windows and buying their sweethearts their presents and last minute gifts. Among them, he caught sight of one man he recognized instantly.

Squall, the man whom Aerith had said was in love with her friend Yuffie, was looking into a jewelry store in deep concentration. The two had never really spoken-as a matter of fact, the most they had done was merely nod in each others directions as one or the other left or entered the bar.

He headed over and tapped the man on the shoulder. It took a minute, but eventually recognition flashed in his eyes. He glared at him.

"You know I could call the police right now. I haven't said anything, but I know all about you, Strife."

Cloud snorted.

"Well then, LEON, it seems that I'm not the only one with a secret. And don't feel special. Most people shudder at my name. My appearance, though-it surprises me you recognized who I was. Most have never seen my face."

"Ah yes, indeed. I've heard that about you. Yet you killed someone special to me a few years ago. For that, I am going to have to kill you."

Cloud sighed, a look of regret stretching across his features.

"Look, I know sorry won't cut it, but I need help. Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance."

"Riona deserves a second chance"

The words stung. Cloud knew the girl he spoke of. A beautiful woman-though not as much so as Aerith-Riona had a charming smile and dark brown eyes. She wore a white sundress the day she was killed.

"You're going to hurt Aerith. I won't let you. She's my sister."

Cloud's stomach dropped into his gut. His sister? This would be harder than he thought.

"Riona…I remember that girl-"

"Don't say her name. Its hard enough standing next to you without hurting you"

Cloud followed Squall as he headed into the jewelers, and spoke quietly.

"Riona was an assignment of mine. I killed her not out of pleasure mind you. I-"

"She's dead all the same, though, and her blood is on your hands. What if I told my dear sister about that? That you killed her friend? That you are the infamous Strife, who holds the lives of hundreds?"

Cloud remained silent. Squall looked at him, his dark blue eyes filled with hate.

"Stay away from Aerith. She deserves so much better than you."

He nodded at the jeweler, who brought him a package. He put it under his arm and started out the door, stopping. He paused before turning to Cloud.

"She's changed you, you know. I saw you that night when you were hurrying away. I saw your eyes. They're different now. You have something to live for now."

Again, a pause. Cloud looked at him pleadingly.

"You know, don't you? How it feels to have killed those who shouldn't have died? You were in war, after all!"

His eyes flashed with regret, but having the strong emotional barriers he had put up, he glared at Cloud.

"This was different."

"They're still dead" Cloud protested. Squall said nothing as he walked out of the jewelers. Cloud followed him. He'd beg if he had to. He needed the man's help.

"Look, I don't know how to apologize for what's happened because I can't say anything to change it. I'm sorry. But…things are different. I've been thriving on rats and small rodents and such. I'm changing because of this girl. All I want to do is be with her. Even fallen angels deserve a change to fly, right?"

Squall said nothing. Not very talkative, Cloud mentally noted.

"…"

Reaching deep into his pocket, Squall took out a few hundred munny and handed it to Cloud.

"If you hurt her, that'll make two people I loved hurt. I won't give you any more chances."

He took his leave, leaving a very relieved Cloud in his wake. Cloud sighed and glared at the dark sky. How hard could it be to get a girl a present? He had munny-this would help, no doubt, as he didn't have much, but what in the world would he get her?

Her words from the evening prior suddenly rang in his head.

"Chocolates, roses, and stuffed animals…" he recalled to himself. Nodding to himself, he set off to find the three.

-

Luck was most certainly giving him a break.

He had found the chocolates easy enough. A large box in the shape of a heart on it filled with the tiny sweets inside. It wasn't that much munny, either. He walked down the dimly lit streets, dare he say a bit proud of himself at an early success.

On the way to a flower shop, though, he caught sight of Aerith out of the corner of his eye. She was staring longingly into a window. He stayed out of sight, yet watched her like a hawk would his prey. She walked away, and he saw what she was looking at.

He hurried over and looked at where she was once. It was a teddy bear store. Right in the front was an adorable looking teddy bear, with a small patch of hair on the top of its head. It had big brown eyes and a shiny little nose. It wore a little tie and a pair of shiny black shoes, and in its right hand was a bouquet of roses.

Cloud grinned. She wanted that, didn't she?

He opened the door, his heart dropping to his stomach at the sight. A line. A very long, very angry looking line. It made its way through the store like a maze. The once full shelves were empty, and almost every guy held a bear in their hands.

Cloud normally would have just taken out his buster sword and threatened everyone to let him get what he wanted, but there were two things wrong with that. One, Aerith would really not like that. She told him once she hated pushy guys who were cruel to others just to get what they wanted. Two, and the main reason, he didn't have the enormous sword on him.

So he waited. Feeling embarrassed about being so manly and being in a store so…not manly. He shifted from one foot ot the other uncomfortably.

After around 20 grueling minutes, it was his turn. He glanced at the clock. It was 11:25 PM. He cursed mentally. If he didn't hurry, he was going to be late for his and Aerith's meeting.

He stepped up and the lady, who seemed a bit less than enthusiastic, glared at him.

"What?"

"That bear-the one in the window-I need it" he said desperately. She sighed, rolling her eyes. He bit his tongue as well as the urge to tell her how many people he had killed.

"Listen, sir, I'm sorry, but that item is on hold for someone else" she said mechanically. He frowned.

"Then get me one identical to it"

"Sir, it's like 11:30 on the day before Valentine's. First off, there are a million other guys who want that bear as much as you do. You-"

A little bell went off, and she grinned.

"My shift's over!" she grinned, taking off. Cloud clenched his fists, counting to ten, and trying with all his might not to strangle her.

Ten minutes later, another woman came and took her place. This woman looked much nicer. Her smile, genuine but lined with crows feet, made him feel a bit better. It sort of reminded him of Aerith.

"I need a bear like that one in the window" he said. The woman looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're all sold out of bears. You see, if you had come earlier…"

"Yes, I understand. I was busy."

He decided against telling her he was hunting rats that he depended on to survive.

"I'm very sorry, sir. We can get you one in a few weeks-"

"No, I need it by tomorrow. See…I've kind of had a bit of a terrible past, and I met this girl a few months ago and suddenly she's everything to me. I can't tell you how much I need a bear for tomorrow to give to her. I need to tell her that…I don't know what, yet, but I…"

He trailed off. The woman looked at him sadly.

"Oh dear, child…here, let me see if there's anything left…"

There was a short beep, and the announcer of the store rang loudly, proclaiming that in five minutes the store would be closed. He glanced at the clock. 11:50.

Moments later she returned, a bear in her hands. His eyes widened and his heart quickened for a moment. He seemed to drop when he saw what it looked like, though.

The bear was apparently a dud. It was the same one from outside, but it was missing some things. There was no tie around its neck, and its right arm was ripped off leaving it open to the world. One eye was a bit lopsided, and it had a few unhealthy looking patches of hair here and there. The tuft on his head was stringy and there wasn't much of it. Its left arm was also too large, and it sat slightly on the ground.

"I'm sorry, dear, this is the only thing left. I'll give it to you for only a few munny as its deformed, but its all I have to offer."

He looked at it for a moment. It was kind of cute, he guessed. With a gracious nod, he paid up and took the bear with him.

He glanced at the clock as he was leaving and cursed. 12:00. There was no way he'd get to her in time.

He crept behind an alley, letting his wing pop out of his skin. He sighed in relief, leaning back and stretching it for the first time in a few hours. He jumped up into the air, flying with all of speed to the first district where she was waiting.

He felt something pierce into his wing, and cried out as he instantly fell onto a rooftop, falling down and skidding against the pavement. He made sure that Aerith's presents were away from damage, and he writhed on the ground in pain.

"This way! It was this way! I think it was really him this time!"

With all the strength he could muster, Cloud stood up and looked at his wing. It was only a small cut, but DAMN did it hurt. Like someone had ripped out a patch of his hair. He hurried into a nearby crevice and let his wing retract into him. There he waited as the hunters looked for him.

They'd pay.

-

12:15

-

Aerith looked out the window, her eyes drooping slightly. It had been a long day, and she was looking forward to seeing Cloud again. Never once had he been late before, and though it wasn't much, it seemed like hours since his arrival was expected.

Cloud…

Her heart ached. She knew there was something dangerously dark about him, but she was attracted to it like a moth to the flame. He was such a poor, lonely man. One could tell by looking at him his life was full of rejection and hate. She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to make him smile and laugh.

She dared not bring into concept she was in love with him. That would be impossible. She had only known him for about a month. He had just appeared, and hardly spoke to her at all. She knew he had done terrible things in his past-she could see it in his broken, sad eyes. She had known since the day he walked into her bar.

She looked out of the window. She was bothered that he was missing. Maybe he had something else to do?

Ten minutes passed, following by another ten. Finally, she decided he might have been sick. She wanted to go see him, but he never said where he lived. All he had said was that if she ever needed him, she should cry out his name and he'd be there.

The memory stood warmly in her memory, and she blushed.

_Aerith sat, drinking her water sparsely._

"_Where do you live, Cloud?" she asked suddenly, biting her straw. He shook his head._

"_Nowhere. I have no home"_

"_That's terrible!" she cried out, looking at him in pure sympathy. He shook his head._

"_No…I prefer it that way. I don't get attached to things."_

_Again there was silence between them. She bit her lip, sipping her water. _

"_What…what if I ever need you? Or something like that?"_

_He stared at her a bit quizzically, but unbeknownst to her he smiled a little._

"_Give me a call. If you ever need anything, just call out my name. I'll be there. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving. Pleasure speaking with you."_

That was the most he'd ever said to her, and she remembered every detail of the conversation like it had happened moments ago. She sighed as she turned off all of the lights and grabbed her coat, pulling it over her pink dress tightly. It was cold outside.

As she locked the doors, she glanced around one last time. With a hurt sigh, she headed off. Her thoughts brightened.

Valentine's day was tomorrow. Maybe he would get her something?

She let her mind wander to fantasies she knew would never come true as she turned the corner to her house.

Cloud hurried as fast as he could to the bar, panting. Flying was out of the question, as the wound was hurting like a bitch and he did NOT want to get shot again. He hadn't killed those men, lucky them, as he didn't want to be any later.

He arrived at the bar and looked inside the windows. He sighed and leaned his head against the cold window with a sigh. No matter, he told himself. Tomorrow would be good enough that she'd forgive him.

He hoped.

-

February 14

11:57 PM (speeding things up a bit -)

-

Cloud stirred slightly, groaning and stretching. He felt his wing react and stretch as well, giving him the full feeling he always liked about waking up. He scratched his head slightly, walking through the small tunnel that led to the first district (1).

It was pouring rain. He sighed slightly and, standing under the shelter of a house, yawned. He stopped in mid yawn, his eyes widening, as he caught sight of the clock. 11:57. On Valentine's Day. Letting out a stream of curses, he headed back into the tunnel to find his gifts for her.

-

The same time;

Traverse Town Pub

-

"Oh God, Yuf, it's GORGEOUS!"

Yuffie let out a small laugh, her face still pink with excitement as she showed her best friend her pale hand, her ring finger adorned with a beautiful golden band with a diamond in the center and silver patterns alongside the diamond.

"Isn't it? Oh, I can't believe he proposed!"

"I can…" Aerith muttered, an image of her brother appearing in her head. She looked at the clock anxiously. She wanted so badly to see him. It was Valentine's Day, after all, and she desired to see the one she dared say she loved.

Yuffie had come and left, wanting to be with her own lover. Aerith sighed, feeling a lonely feeling in the pit of her stomach. She loved Valentine's Day, but it was no fun when she had no one to spend it with. All day couples had been coming into the bar, sitting, completely engrossed with one another. She felt jealous at them all; she knew it was a wicked feeling, but she couldn't help it.

She sat, the clock ticking unusually slowly as she wiped down the counter. She sighed, not wanting to wait. It was 12:05.

She closed the shop down rather quickly, wanting to go home and sleep some. She groaned at the realization of how hard it was raining, and walked sadly off.

"Maybe…he isn't coming back…"

The thought brought a set of startling and unexpected tears to her eyes. She sniffed slightly, holding them back. She was as ugly as sin when she cried; if she saw him on the way home she'd never forgive herself for letting him see her.

Cloud, meanwhile, was running frantically around trying to swallow the nervous lump in his throat as he made his way to the bar. As it came into sight, he felt his heart quicken its pace.

He looked inside, and whined to see it was empty. It was too late. She had gone home, and he had lost his chance. Sighing, he slumped down and sat on the ground with the chocolates in one hand and the bear in the other.

He saw a figure out of the corner of his eye, in the distance. A lone figure standing in the rain simply. His heart rushed; she was sitting at the bus station. Was she leaving? Panic filled the rational part of his mind and he cried out for her with desperation evident in his voice. She was the only one who had ever looked past the damn claw of his. She was with him, and he didn't want her to leave.

"AERITH!"

Aerith turned suddenly, only to see Cloud running at her. Her eyes widened, and hope filled her heart. Could he be…

"Cloud?" she questioned. He slipped on the rain, causing not only the wing to protrude from his back, but also the chocolates to go spiraling onto the ground. He sat up, looking around frantically, until he realized that the single red rose he had bought her was crushed beneath his weight. He cursed angrily in frustration. Aerith looked at him in sympathy.

"Cloud…"

"Aerith…I'm sorry-you hardly know me, but…I…I'm…uh…"

She stared at him patiently. He picked up the broken bear from beside him. This was a side of Cloud she'd not ever seen; an awkward, clumsy, stuttering schoolboy. She held back a giggle at the thought and waited for him to talk.

"Dammit, I can't do anything right…" his head slumped forward in defeat, and he sighed low in his throat. Aerith reached forward, touching his shoulder. He looked up at her, and she smiled reassuringly at him. He gave her a half smile back, holding up the distorted bear.

"Sorry. I saw you looking in the shop for this, and…they said chocolates made you happy, and that roses were romantic or something…I…I'm not good at the romance thing anyway, but…"

He sighed slightly, slumping further down into the ground.

"You…you were there for me…and I'm not used to that, cause nobody else has ever…I just…please don't leave now? I know its selfish of me, but…I want you to stay with me and…"

He seemed to notice that his wing was sticking out from his back, as he turned to it and cursed louder. Aerith watched him helplessly. He threw his fist on the ground.

"I screw everything up…you weren't supposed to see that yet…"

She smiled kindly at him. He was taken aback by it.

"You know, you sure talk a lot, Mr. Silent. You never said a word before, and now here you are making declarations and speeches!"

He flushed slightly, his head cocking to the side as if he were a puppy in slight confusion. She giggled.

"I know about you, Cloud. I've known since you walked into my bar that you were different. I knew you were lonely. Your eyes…they were so cold and sad. But your eyes aren't like that anymore. I…I also know that you're indeed the infamous murderer Strife…"

He looked away, a look of regret, distain, and hurt in his eyes. He expected the rejection to come any second. He felt like a fool, ever thinking an angel could love him. He was a devil; she was angelic. He was from hell; she from heaven. She belonged to the day; he to the night.

"But you know, my brother spoke of you. He said you were different. Riona's death…I know you did it, and it'll be hard for me to accept it...but that has nothing to do with the way I feel for you Cloud."

He looked up at her, and she smiled and tried to bite back the sting of tears she felt.

"I know that you need someone. And I know you want that someone to be me. Right?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Only you"

She felt her heart leap at his quiet nod. She let out a laugh, tears starting to fall from her eyes. He looked at her, concern and sadness in his face as he slowly stood up.

"I…I didn't mean to…"

She laughed louder as she leapt into his arms, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging onto him for dear life. He sat there dumbly for a moment, before hugging her back. He pulled back from her, looking into her eyes and holding her soaking form for a moment. He crashed his lips onto hers in a desperate attempt to make the loneliness he felt so often to leave him.

Tasting heaven had been more than he expected. She returned the kiss, sending him to oblivion. Every ounce of sorrow he had ever felt disintegrated into nothing. She accepted him. After seeing the monster he was, knowing of his blood stained past, she had accepted him.

She smiled and pulled back from the kiss, leaning down. He looked at her strangely, shielding her from the rain with his black wing. She looked up at it with a grin before standing, the discarded and demented bear in her hands. She reached up and touched the wing.

"You know what?" she whispered. He smiled-a true smile, which made her knees turn to jelly and her heart soar.

"What?" he whispered back. She held up the bear.

"I bet this bear was lonely before you got it. It's different, after all. But…"

She smiled, a hand reaching up to touch his face. He put his own hand over it with a smile.

"It's the best bear in the entire world…"

The quiet metaphor was sealed with another heart bursting kiss; his heart and soul pouring into her as his hands trailed up and down her body. She pulled back from the kiss, leaning into his warm embrace.

Cloud sighed, feeling a boulder fly off of his chest. He knew, now, that Traverse Town would be his new home. Aerith would be there with him, as she loved him for the monster he was. His arms wrapped around her and she felt warm despite the cold.

Her eyes widened as she thought he whispered something into her ear, but she didn't quite catch it. She could have sworn it was 'I love you,' but then, it could have been the rain pouring down around them.

Then again…

-

Fin

-

GAH! Finally done! This chapter took me FOREVER! (Yea, the last one was better, get over it - . Oh well.

PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ACCEPTED! Critique me! Praise me! Punish me! Whatever! Just respond!

-Evermore,

Kit


End file.
